


Miracle on Jabberwock Island

by Freezestime



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aromantic, Comatose, Desire, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, M/M, Multi, Nymphomania, Other, Pansexual Character, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezestime/pseuds/Freezestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime gets the opportunity to wake up his comatose friends with the help of someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I should have never been there in the first place.   
In fact, nobody should have been there in the first place.  
That place was meant to help us, to rehabilitate us and have a good time.  
That was ruined when a certain bear showed up, from there it was just a downward spiral; we had to kill each other to graduate.   
We were given motives which we absolutely obscure such as lost memory, a video game and even kill to get out of an enclosed space with no food or water. Some of us did fall to those motives, and those memories were seared into my brain. 

Now I lay awake at night, laying in this bed thinking about what I could’ve done. I knew it was hopeless but that trauma caused me to think such useless things. It’s only a few hours until sunrise and I would see the remaining survivors; Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Souda and Tairo. 

My brain then trailed off to when Tairo was ‘executed’ We had found out Nagito had set one of us up for murder by making it look like it was a suicide. His goal was to get us all executed since we were Ultimate Despair’s (None of us remembered at the time but he found out) but his cover up was trying to weed out the traitor. Unlucky for him, the traitor was the murderer; Chiaki was found guilty but because she was working with Monomi, she was dragged along too. And it didn’t end there; Tairo who was an ‘senior’ was ‘executed’ along with them. She didn’t object but instead took off her hoodie to reveal her tattoos and a bouncy ball which was from Sailor Moon. She left her toy there so ‘she could be safe’ and left us wondering how on Earth such a thing could exist.

“…Upupupupupu.” Monokuma laughed to himself as we watched Tairo tied to a chair on a conveyor belt, facing backwards to a compactor and to our desmise, she didn’t look scared; or anything for that matter. We had just watched Chiaki’s and Monomi’s execution, which didn’t help with Tairo’s slow moving execution.   
When she was about half way to her death she started acting odd. She started to dig her face into her cleavage to only pull up with the necklace she was so protective over in her mouth and with whatever strength she had she threw her necklace into the air and shouted something we couldn’t understand. Then there appeared a bright light which shocked all of us, and it took at least two minutes for it to stop. When we could see again she was no longer in the chair and quickly became crushed under the force. 

Monokuma had no idea what happened, and we didn’t know any better; we thought she died. Monokuma realised this, and played it off like it was a part of the execution. This misinformation feed the despair that was dwelling inside us.

It was hard to adjust, we learned that Chiaki was the traitor all along. She was just a computer program like Monomi, but Tairo was an actual person working along side the Future Foundation. At the time, we suspected that Tairo could’ve been ‘the traitor’ because before Monokuma showed up; she was introduced as a senior who was graduating that year. Monomi explained that Tairo was asked to come along to answer any questions about Hope’s Peak Academy and to help Monomi with everyone. Before we entered what was the computer’s simulation of “Hope’s Peak Academy” Monokuma gave us a hint regarding them.

“Let’s say that those two were working for the Future Foundation while the remaining one was working along side the Future Foundation for her own reasons.” This took a while to process but we quickly realised that Tairo agreed to help them for reasons unknown (at the time) and wasn’t directly involved with them. This was one of the many things Monokuma told us regarding what happened on the outside and he then told us to look around the school for various clues. I went to the Dojo and saw a manga with a cutesy girl, Monokuma explaining that reading manga was the third best way to learn information and the others before depended on the person. I read it and it basically just told me the history of Hope’s Peak academy. It explained the Reserve department and the ‘Tragedy’, ending abruptly like a manga that’s been cancelled half way through.

I had no more business in that room so I left and entered a classroom with a manga on the desk. This time it was about ‘the tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy’ and about the key player in that event called Izuru Kamukura, who was known as a genius and a symbol of hope. They ended up using all of their resources on him; supposedly he was a genius among geniuses and possessed various talents. This lead to him being labelled as ’The Ultimate Hope’ and to protect him the academy completely concealed all evidence of Izuru’s origins and identity. This lead to most of the students unaware of his existence. Unlike his title, he was responsible for a horrible incident; thirteen students of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Student Council who were among the best and brightest were brutally murdered by Izuru. This wasn’t the end. 

The academy concealed the incident and act as it never happened. One student began working in secret to use that incident to their advantage, revealing it to the world and sparked the fires of the Reserve Course who have been dissatisfied with how they’ve been treated and the uprising began. Eventually, that incident would lead to that horrifying, devastating incident. 

However, one student who is dubbed ‘Ultimate Creative Visionary’ seemed to be immune to the chaos around her. No matter what was thrown her way, her dream kept her going and to this day; she is working hard to help the world become a better place. 

I realised they were referring to Tairo, and because of her distance; we didn’t really know anything about her ‘real’ personality beside that time she got the Despair Disease. She was extremely sick, she couldn’t move and she couldn’t; no, wouldn’t breathe. She wouldn’t respond, she wouldn’t do anything. At the time, we thought she lost motivation but we didn’t realise that sickness gave us insight into who she was during that horrible time.

Ultimate Desire.

She desired to breathe, she desired to move; she desired to live. She was literal desire. Just like how Junko was literal despair. She grew up only knowing desire, only feeling desire and never needing anything else. 

Her sickness took away her desire, her will to live; to function. Because without desire, there’s no reason to live.

But you can’t tell the past what they don’t know. That part about Tairo only added to the confusion, but I had to find out the rest. I left to find myself in a freezing room with another manga. It was more info on that event and information on Ultimate Despair. I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to go home more than anything. I walked into the room with Fuyuhiko and Monokuma. Fuyuhiko ended up revealing that the girl behind it was Junko Enoshima and she was dead now. Then Kazuichi walked in, slightly surprised to see us. It was then he told us about the other manga Monokuma had made. It was about Tairo and her role in all this. 

“Tairo grew up isolated and neglected from the world, because of her mentally ill mother. From the ‘abuse’ she couldn’t feel emotions. When she got out of that situation she still couldn’t feel emotions and didn’t understand the world, so she became a delinquent. Finally when she was tipped over board, she had the worst case of depression. It took her a full year in hospital to recover just because of one simple saying ‘If your experiences have caused you to be like this, why not help other people avoid becoming like you?’ from that she devoted her life to making the world a better place. She no longer had depression and could not feel anything, thus the mastermind’s manipulation did not work on her since it was emotional. She then went around trying to fix the world, simply because she ‘desired’”   
He explained, slightly blushing.  
“Also, she was a nymphomaniac.” He quickly added in. 

“It’s more than fitting to call her ‘Ultimate Desire’ don’t chya think?” 

She had a past like no other and somehow she was stronger than all that, devoting her world to helping the needy.  
And that wasn’t the biggest shock. When we finally found out we were Ultimate Despair’s Sonia figured out something.

“The reason Tairo agreed to this trip, is to help rehabilitate us? To bring the world to normality?” She asked, which in the silence we realised that it’s true.   
“There’s a lot of things that you still don’t know about her.” Monokuma said.

And when we woke up from the simulation, she was waiting for us. She did look a lot different from the simulation and we all did too, Fuyuhiko finally had his growth spurt, Akane had tons more muscles and Sonia had a few noticeable battle scars.

She helped us recover from what we had just been through, she informed us on what we had done during our time as Ultimate Despairs since we only have our simulation memories, and we learned more about her. When she was comfortable with you, she tended to act like Ibuki but when she’s with people who she doesn’t mind she’s normally like Peko.

“Psst, Hajime!” I heard a small whisper from behind me causing me to fall out of bed. I landed with a ‘oofph’ and Tairo just simply watched from on top of the bed, waiting for some kind of reaction.   
“You okay, Hajime?” She asked.  
“Yeah…I’m fine…” I responded, rubbing the top pf my head and I sit up on the floor. Since Tairo is immune to Despair she is constantly watching us and writing reports to Future Foundation. So something like this isn’t unusual in the slightest.  
“What on Earth do you want?” I ask.   
“I saw you twisting and turning unhappily so I presumed you might have temporary insomnia.” She answered. “So maybe I can help you become sleepy again.” She bluntly said, I know what she was implying.  
“Thanks but no thanks Tairo, I’m still recovering from the last time.” I smiled slightly, trying to dismiss that suggestion.  
“Oh okie dokie then,” She simply responded as I sat back on the bed being glomped by her. “So how about cuddlin’?” She may be aromantic but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like affection.  
“Well, whatever floats your boat.” I tell her, which I lay down on my bed and she follows suit wrapping her arms around my neck, nuzzling into my neck. She may not know it but sometimes she knows just what to do. Her warmth and her smell help ease me back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

I was awoken by Fuyuhiko trying to get us up and go along to breakfast.   
“What do I have to say to get it into your head?” Fuyuhiko demanded, fuming with anger.   
“Nothing. We have completely different opinions on that matter but still, you don’t get my side? I understand where you’re coming from.” Tairo retaliated. Fuyuhiko was brought back slightly, but quickly repositioned himself.  
“Still, it is wrong.” He muttered.  
“Please, I know you’re one of those people who says fucking is inhumane but somehow thinks murdering is completely humane.” She explained, no regret or remorse on her face. “You were brought into the world because of fucking. It is human and on this island there is no social stigma of consensual pre-marital sex or consensual sex between teens.” He was brought back by her honesty, it was true but he did still hold values that are considered old-fashioned. I step in trying to fill in the awkward silence.  
“Oh Fuyuhiko, who’s making breakfast today?” I ask. Some days one person would make breakfast for all of us or we would get our own.  
“I think’s it Sonia again.” He replied, rubbing the back of his head.   
“Any idea what she’s making?” I ask.  
“No clue, we are short on supplies at the moment. So I doubt it’s anything spectacular.” He responded.  
“Yeah, I haven’t gotten word from Future Foundation about the next delivery. I might have go out myself.” Tairo added in.   
“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen.” Fuyuhiko said, gesturing for us to get out of bed and we followed suit.   
I walked alongside Tairo and Fuyuhiko for a while just chatting about the resources before I noticed they had fallen behind; I turned around and saw Tairo give Fuyuhiko a nuggie. I smiled at the angry Fuyuhiko and the giggling Tairo.   
“Hey! Come on or you might just miss breakfast!” I yell out, Tairo released Fuyuhiko from his grip and quickly ran to the meeting place and Fuyuhiko followed suit. Fuyuhiko probably doesn’t realise it just yet but Tairo is dragging him into a game of chasey. I smile again, she always seemed light hearted and cheerful.

I reached the meeting place where the rest were already eating; Tairo and Souda chatting over something, Sonia elegantly eating and Fuyuhiko being told by Akane to calm down. He went to the kitchen to grab his own breakfast and sat beside Sonia.   
“Good Morning Hajime.” Sonia faced me and gave me a small smile.  
“Good Morning.” I respond and start digging into my food.   
“What makes you say that?” I overhear Souda ask Tairo which she just whispered into his ear before standing up. I turn to face her.  
“By the way, guys. I have some great news!” She exclaimed, looking slightly happy. We starred at her for a few seconds before she continued on. “The life support thingy was acting up last night and before you run out, I wanna show you something.” She calmly said causing most of us to almost choke on our food.  
“What are we doing here!? We should have been there hours ago!” Fuyuhiko yelled, standing so fast it almost sent the chair across the whole room. Everyone was practically giddy with excitement and couldn’t stand still.

“There has been no decline nor increase in their health, so it’s-“ She started saying before everyone practically sprinted out of the room. “Well fine den, ignore me.” She grumbled to herself before laying her eyes on me and gave a small smile to me. “Thank you, Hajime.” She said before she practically pulled me out of my chair and held my hand as we ran to the place they were being monitored. It was lucky that our hair didn’t tangle on the way there or when we were sleeping together, I still had the outward appearance of Izuru with the long hair while Tairo had mimicked Black Lady’s hairstyle, saying that she related to her and loved her style. She even got the black upside down crescent moon tattoo on her forehead, which actually seemed to suit her. We were actually more alike than just our hair, while I had taken neurological surgery to become an ultimate she had neurological surgery to remove her impairments; she said she had moderately bad Central Auditory Processing Disorder, Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, Non-Verbal Communications Disorder, Social Communications Disorder and ‘a bunch of other stuff’ as she said. She asked the surgeons to help her stunted physical growth and they agreed, giving her the body of Black Lady/Wicked Lady. 

“What on Earth is this?” Sonia asked Tairo as soon as they got there. I look at the screen and see Alter Ego with Tairo’s little toy rolling around on the screen. It looks like a camera had been hooked up to the computer, displaying what was being streamed from our side in the corner.   
“It’s seems that Luna-P is still around,” Alter Ego said, flashing a smile.   
“It wasn’t destroyed?” Souda asks.  
“Since Luna-P is a stand-alone program the shutdown didn’t directly affect her.” Alter Ego explained. “But I hadn’t seen her since the shutdown, so I was surprised when she popped up.”  
“Is this really what you got us in here for? Your stupid little toy!?” Fuyuhiko fumed at both Tairo and Luna-P.   
“There’s a reason why I did tell you,” Tairo said, putting her face into the camera’s view and Luna-P turned towards to face us and started bouncing happily.  
“We actually have the possibility of reviving our friends with the help of Luna-P.” Alter Ego mentioned.   
“Wha- How?” Souda questioned.   
“Luna-P can actually get through the ‘barriers’ that are preventing your peers from waking up.” Alter Ego started to explain. “Essentially, they’re surrounded by coding that’s telling the program ‘they’re dead’, but with Luna-P she can actually ‘destroy’ that coding and replace it with coding that tells them they’re alive and that they needed to be ejected from the simulation.” Alter Ego finished.   
“So…It’s that all it is?” Akane asked.  
“Yes, but due to Luna-P’s shape, it could take years for her to actually wake up one person.” Alter Ego responded.  
“So that’s why I’m jumpin’ back in.” Tairo calmly said.  
“What-? Why the heck would you do that?” Souda demands.  
“Because that way we can get our friends back quicker.” She simply responded.   
“But if it was that fucking simple why don’t we all go in? With all six of us, everyone would be out in no time!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.  
“Luna-P was only meant to ‘serve’ me remember?” Tairo quickly explained. “Nobody knew about her until I got executed and she was meant to be my safety net.”  
“That’s not the only reason though,” Alter Ego began. “There are numerous things that could go wrong, such as getting caught in similar coding then becoming comatose herself, putting the wrong coding on someone, Junko could upload the virus to Luna-P, and only Luna-P can get to them, so having more than one person holding onto Luna-P would be difficult.”   
“So it’s better if I go alone with Luna-P.” Tairo quickly summarised.   
“But how would we know if something’s gone wrong?” Sonia asked.  
“I’ll put everything on the screen so you can watch,” Alter Ego reassured. “I’ll even make an alarm to notify if something’s gone wrong or someone’s waking up.”  
“In other words, we have nothing to lose from this but we have everything to gain.” Tairo said, trying to keep the environment as neutral as possible.   
I guess she’s right.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four days since Tairo was put into the program and she was trying to calibrate herself with the help of Luna-P. Alter Ego admitted that they had no clue where in the program people were, and because of that Tairo was plonked down in the middle, left to explore until she found someone. 

She did finally found someone during, and everyone was happy with disbelief.   
Tairo had managed to find Nekomaru and was working hard with Luna-P to get him out. Alter Ego had split the screen half n’half with a visualisation of what and how Tairo was doing with the other half being Alter Ego themself with the option of one of them being fullscreen while the other in the corner of the screen.   
“How’s it going AI?” Souda asked Alter Ego.  
“They’re doing very well, if they continue at this rate they should wake up Nekomaru in a month if not earlier.” AI told Souda.  
“Doesn’t Tairo need sleep or somethin’?” He asked.  
“Yes Tairo does, and she normally sleeps for a few hours during the night.” AI responded.  
“What about food?” He added.  
“I believe that I have disabled hunger but it is very difficult for me to access the program, so I am not sure.”   
“Ah, okay then.”   
“How are the others?” AI asked Souda.  
“Ah, they’re fine. Sonia has taken over the task of reporting to the Future Foundation aswell as trying to get the date of the next delivery and Hajime’s taken the responsibility of monitoring everyone.” He explained, probably wanting an excuse to see Sonia naked for his personal pleasure.   
“Did you get a job Souda?” AI asked.  
“I just got cleaning and maintaining her life support as well as standing guard.” He responded.  
“Ah, that’s so nice of you Souda!” AI exclaimed. “Is that Hajime I see in the corner?” AI noticed since the camera must be on at all times in case they become afflicted by despair again and Tairo needs to get out of the program.  
“Yeah, I’m here.” I responded, waving to AI. AI smiled back since AI doesn’t have any hands.   
“How are you doing Hajime?” AI asked.  
“I’m doing fine, Alter Ego.” I respond. “How are you doing? It must be tiring doing all this work.” I mentioned.  
“I’m fine Hajime,” AI smiled at me. “Thank you. I’m trying my hardest to help.” AI thanked me. I look at the visualisation of Tairo’s work. It shows Nekomaru being surrounded by lines and lines of green coding like a cocoon with Tairo gripping at the coding, trying to make a weak spot in the coding to get rid of the hardest coding first. Luna-P was also trying her hardest by ramming herself into the coding, taking a break every few tries to avoid damage and was occasionally hugged by Tairo.  
“Hey, what’s that?” Souda asked both Alter Ego and me. In the corner of the visualisation screen there was a percentage counter at 16.7%.   
“The counter? I thought that instead of just guessing we could try using a counter to help you guys prepare for Nekomaru. It isn’t 100% accurate though since I couldn’t access the actual coding so I’m going according to the visualisation.” AI explained.   
“Would you add any more features?” I asked.  
“There is a possibility of that happening, though I am not certain.” AI responded.  
“Well, everything seems to be going smoothly.” I said to Souda. “Are you going to stay here today or go backwards and forwards?” I asked.  
“I’m thinking about staying here today.” Souda answered. Tairo and Souda had always been close, she understood how it felt to get picked on and what it’s like to be a background character who people seemed to forget existed. Not only that but since our memories are from the simulation, Souda never really had the chance to experience anything that sexual before Tairo heard his whims and I don’t know what they did but Souda freaked out and they ‘didn’t do much’ according to them both. It seems like every day she patiently waits for him ‘to consent’ again or something, I personally don’t want to know what happened.   
“You better not do anything weird to her body.” I said before I left. Souda blushed.  
“E-Eh? Why do you think I would do anything?” He asked, unsure of his facial expression.  
“I’m just remembering what you guys told me about your encounter.” I started. “She’s waiting for the others to consent remember? And she’s more than willing to have sex with you so you don’t need to do anything to her. I know she would love feeling it and everything, but she can only if she’s awake.” I explained to him which only got an even more flustered response from him.  
“Y-Yeah, I know…” He muttered, gripping on his beanie slightly.  
“Just making sure.” I said, closing the door behind me.

Another 6 days had passed, Tairo was still working non-stop breaking through Nekomaru’s coding. Luna-P trying to her best to help as well. Me and Akane watched the screen while Souda sat next to her pod, AI being snuggled into the corner while Tairo being full screened.   
“Ten days, huh?” Akane asked, eyes glued to the screen.  
“Yeah, in another twenty or so Nekomaru should be ejected from the program.” I explained.  
“Have you made the necessary preparations for Nekomaru?” AI asked.  
“We’ve been trying. We even made up his room for him, though I’m sure he’ll adds all kind of stuff when he gets out though.” I explain to AI. “Though we haven’t been able to get any new information from Future Foundation about the next shipment.”   
“If this continues, would we have to take Tairo out to go get us supplies?” Akane asked.  
“We don’t want that to happen.” I exclaimed.  
“If Tairo were to be taken out early there’s no guarantee she can get back in.” AI responded.  
“Then what are we gonna do?” Akane questioned.   
“We might just have to become independent.” I posed. “We might have to start fishing for food instead of just for fun.”   
“Why not talk to Sonia?” AI asked. “If I’m correct Sonia is handling the reports and why not ask her to try to get the next shipment date?”  
“We’ve tried everything.” Souda added in.  
“May I ask if you’ve told the Future Foundation about Tairo going back into the program?” AI enquired.  
“No, we haven’t just yet.” I told AI.  
“Telling them may be the answer,” AI started. “The fact that our comatose friends are coming back would probably get their attention, not to mention the fact Tairo is back in trying to eject them. We are also unsure weither or not they will get back their simulation memories or Despair memories.”   
“But aren’t you putting in new coding that will make the simulation memories their actual memories?” Souda asked.  
“Yes, but at this current moment we can only guess.” AI responded.  
“But we won’t let that get us down!” Akane exclaimed, getting pumped up. AI smiled and Akane ran out, obviously pumped about getting to spare with Nekomaru again.   
“I think AI has a point though, maybe we should tell Future Foundation.” Souda said to me. “It’ll definitely get their attention, though I don’t know how they would react.”  
“Should we tell Sonia?” I ask.  
“I think it would be the best.” Souda responded. With that I said goodbye, and headed out to look for Sonia. It took a fair while before I thought about knocking on her cottage, which she opened.  
“Ah, Hajime. What brings you here?” She asks, brushing her skirt.  
“I was just wondering about the next time you’ll contact Future Foundation.” I asked  
“The next scheduled call is tomorrow afternoon.” She told me.   
“Do you think we should tell Future Foundation about what’s going on?” Her face changes momentarily.  
“Oh my,” she started.  
“I mean, we have to tell them eventually.” I reminded her.  
“Yes, I know. But I sincerely hoped that we wouldn’t have to tell them so soon. What if they do not like what we are doing?” She questioned.   
“I know, but we’re already doing it.” I responded. “Also, if we tell them when we can we might get the next shipment date and we might be able to become better prepared for the arrival of our friends.”   
“I do agree.” Sonia responded, looking slightly down.   
“So should we tell them next call?” I ask.  
“I suppose so.” She agreed.   
“I’ll be there with you, we can even put the phone on speaker so we can both understand what’s going on and we can both put input.” I reassured her and Sonia looked up, looking slightly relieved.  
“Thank you, Hajime.” She smiled at me. I waved bye to her and she closed her door, disappearing into her cottage.   
Things are gonna be fine, I thought to myself. There’s hardly any chance anything could go wrong.   
“Hajime.” I then hear, a voice sounding all too familiar.   
It was Izuru trying to take over again.  
“Do you realise the implications of this?” I hear him ask, trying to get me weak enough to take over. I refuse to retaliate, it’ll make him even stronger. I quickly head off, I don’t know where but somewhere. I need something to distract me, anything. 

Normally, Tairo would be here to help me deal with him. Her mother suffered from Schizophrenia and to understand her mother she decided to read whatever material she could understand. The thing is when Tairo was growing up she never knew her mother had an illness, and because her mother was ill, she neglected and isolated Tairo. She was then taken away a few years later when they got the chance, and from there she learned about the illness. From what I understand, she visited her mother for a while when she was in hospital and asked her questions about her illness. She was told her mother hears voices and a bunch of other stuff, so what I was dealing with with Izuru was totally understandable to her. She said my ‘case’ was very different to what she knows though, Izuru was essentially ‘implanted’ into my brain via the neurological surgery while some others have their ‘voices’ or ‘other people’ develop over time or just suddenly pop up due to genetics or environmental factors or both. She told me about a girl who works for the future foundation who shares a body with a serial killer called ‘Genocide Jill’ and how they were learning to comply with each other, one way or another. She had sustained various forms of trauma throughout her life, causing Jill to come to life.   
“You are not odd or anything for having another person trying to take over. Your case is different though, because from my understanding Izuru had a body of his own; they just put him in with you.” She tried to explain. “So I believe you do not suffer from a mental illness but I could be wrong because you easily fit into the criteria and you would benefit from practices that help those afflicted.”   
She gave me a lot of books to read, which ended up being simplified by her and she spent hours with me trying different methods to help me deal with him; though she herself knew that she doesn’t have the qualifications and the knowledge to help me. She had just read countless books and tried the methods they mention. Some did help, and when I needed help she was more than willing to help me.  
“Hajime.” Izuru said again, trying to get me to respond. I didn’t know what to do and I needed something quick, so I did what everybody was focusing on. 

I went back into the room where Tairo was on life support and sat down in front of the screen. The counter in the corner of the screen saying 31.09% which made me smile. In no time we would have Nekomaru back, sure he would be shouting non-stop and trying to get me climb ‘mountains’ for ‘super-secret traning’ I had no clue how serious about that he was. And not only that, we would have to explain everything to him. About being Ultimate Despairs, the simulation, and not to mention Gundam. Whenever Gundam woke up, it’ll probably be really awkward between them and maybe we have to set some kind of limitations. We would maybe have to monitor whenever they were together and probably not let them alone, but I might be over reacting to this. I highly doubt I’m the only one over-reacting though, the others are probably going through this as well; in their own different ways though.

“Welcome back, Hajime.” AI greeted me.   
“Thanks AI.” I respond, smiling.  
“Tairo’s doing really well. She’s managed to break through the hardest layer of coding and found his avatar. It’s not enough to pull him out though, and I think it would be wise to remove all of the coding before putting the new coding in.” AI explained.  
“That’s great!” I responded. Welcoming this distracting from Izuru.   
“How are the others?” AI asked.  
“They’re fine.” I answered. “I even asked Sonia about telling Future Foundation and she agreed we should, so we’re going to tell them tomorrow afternoon.”   
“Ah, I wish you the best of luck.” AI responded.


	4. Chapter 4

“You guys are gonna do fine.” Souda exclaimed, trying to reassure me and Sonia.   
“Nothing really bad can happen.” Fuyuhiko added, I smile nervously and I leave with Sonia to where the reports are done, apparently Tairo’s room.  
It makes sense though since she’s the only one who’s supposed to do this. Tairo appointed Sonia because she’s the most likely to end the phone call without any drama, and she even mentioned to Future Foundation that she think’s Sonia is ready to take the phone calls under supervision so when Sonia picked up it wasn’t odd. We just had to brace ourselves so we’re ready to for anything. Sonia sat on her bed, the phone on her bed-side table and I joined her, trying to calm my beating heart. All we had to do is wait for the phone to start ringing, and soon enough it did. She picked it up and quickly put it on speaker phone.   
“Hey.” I heard a voice from the other line.  
“Hello Makoto,” Sonia responded.  
“Ah, Sonia? You’ve gotten the chance to do the phone call again?” Makoto asked.  
“Yes.” She calmly responded.  
“How’s everything then?” He asked.  
“Everything is going fine,” She started. “But there is one thing we would like to report.”   
“Yes, what is it?” I heard a different voice that wasn’t Makoto’s. In fact it sounded like…  
“Byakuya?” Sonia asked, probably barely remembering that the fact that the Byakuya they knew was the Ultimate Imposter.   
“This better be important,” Byakuya demanded. This wasn’t the Byakuya they knew, it had to be the real Byakuya.   
“We have something to report about our,” Sonia took a small breath. “Comatose friends.” She quickly said, starting the process of getting it off of our chest. There was what we would call ‘shuffling’ and quiet talk with a bunch of different voices.   
“What do you have to report on them?” A more feminine yet stoic voice asked.  
“We have the possibility of ejecting them from the program.” Sonia explained.   
“How so?” Byakuya asked.  
“Do you remember… Luna-P?” She asked.  
“That obnoxious bouncy toy that Tairo was so insistent on having? Yes, we do.” Byakuya responded.  
“Through Luna-P, we were able to get into the program and start destroying the coding that’s containing them.”  
“You were?” Byakuya pointed out.  
“W-Well, yes.” Sonia responded. “We…currently have Tairo in the program with Luna-P.” She stated, silently sighing in relief and I follow suit. That was the last thing we were able to say to them without getting cut off.  
“Continue what you are doing, and we will be there as soon as we can.” The stoic voice said, almost demandingly.  
“But we’re running out of supp-“ Sonia started explaining before she was cut off.  
“We’ll be setting off as soon as we can.” The stoic voice said before the call was cut off.   
“Well…” Sonia muttered. We both weren’t expecting this kind of reaction. “At least we had gotten a response from them.”   
“Now… We can only wait.” I sighed.   
“Yes, but we should inform the others.” Sonia quickly got up and left the cottage then I followed suit. We had managed to gather everyone in the room where our friends were stored.  
“How’d it go?” Fuyuhiko asked, slightly nervous.  
“Well, we did get a response.” I started.   
“But it seems that some members of the Future Foundation will be visiting the island.” Sonia finished.  
“What!?” Fuyuhiko responded.   
“Why?” Souda asked.  
“I believe they have various reasons to do so.” AI chipped in. “The main reason probably is to get all the information they need at once and to also monitor us.”  
“I get that… but why?” Souda said, probably still processing this.  
“What about the next shipment?” Akane asked.  
“We couldn’t get an answer from them about that.” I answered.   
“Really?” Akane responded.   
“How low are our supplies now?” Fuyuhiko asked.   
“If this continues, we’ll have two days’ worth of rations left.” Sonia explained.  
“Fuck,” Fuyuhiko muttered to himself.  
“This is bad…” Souda added in.   
“Maybe when they visit us they’ll bring supplies…” Souda poised.  
“That’s what we’re hoping.” I explained.   
“There’s nothing much we can do but hope…” Sonia whispered to herself.   
“Come on Sonia! We can do much more than just hope!” Souda exclaimed.  
“This is not the time for your speech shit Souda.” Fuyuhiko retaliated.  
“Well at least I’m trying to lighten the mood!” Souda shouted at Fuyuhiko, fuming.   
“No you weren’t you were just trying to get Sonia’s attention!” Fuyhiko shouted back. Sonia sighed and I step in between them, getting closer to each other every time they retaliate. This wasn’t what we wanted, and I highly doubt that the Future Foundation would want us to fight like this.   
“Come on, guys. This is childish.” I told them both, which just made Fuyuhiko fume more. Despite the fact he had a growth spurt he still had a ‘baby face’ believe it or not.  
“I’m not a child!” He responded.  
“Well, you’re acting like one right now so stop it!” I demanded and Fuyuhiko complied. Souda grumbled and sat down next to Tairo’s pod, Fuyuhiko probably went to his room and that left me, Sonia and Akane.   
“Akane?” Sonia piped up.  
“Yeah?” Akane responded.  
“Do you think it would be worth trying to fish?” She asked. Akane looked at her slightly confused.  
“Yeah, why would you ask that? We fish all the time.” Akane answered.  
“But instead of releasing the fish, we actually de-gut it and cook it?” Sonia extended her question.  
“That’s…” Akane started before I interrupted.   
“Quite a good idea, but most of us haven’t had any experience with the messier side of things.” I added.  
“I am sure the library would have one or two books on how to do so.” Sonia explained.   
“But who would actually have to do it?” Akane wondered.   
“Well, that’s what I would like your input on.”  
“Souda might be up for it, but I think he might throw up in the process or faint,” I started.  
“I could give it a shot,” Akane offered.  
“Would you be okay with doing so?” Sonia asked which Akane just nodded.  
“Yeah, no problem.” Akane smiled, which Sonia smiled back.  
“So should I and Sonia go look in the library?” I ask them both.  
“I think it would be most wise if me and Akane go together, since Akane will actually be doing the work and I’m the one who proposed the idea.” Sonia responded, and I agree, waving to them as they left the room. Now what could I do? I was supposed to monitor everyone and I know where Souda is, as well as where Sonia and Akane will be going; which leaves only person I should check up on who is Fuyuhiko.

“Fuyuhiko?” I ask as I knock on the door.  
“Leave me alone Hajime.” Was all I got in response. I sighed and decided to leave him be for now, which now I really have nothing to do. I head over to Souda and sit next beside him, taking a deep breather.   
“Do you ever wonder about what the world would be like without you?” Souda asked, out of nowhere.  
“Yeah,” I simply responded. “But I know better than to continue with it.”  
“No! I’m not suggesting that.” Souda quickly added.   
“I know,” I responded.   
“But still, I’m curious…” He added, despite the tension.   
“I bet Tairo could tell you.” I muttered; not knowing if I meant to say it to him or just too somehow kill the awkwardness.  
“Yeah, she could figure out a lot of stuff.” Souda said.   
“I bet she’d say ‘if you weren’t here originally; we’d have to survive with broken equipment and if you left us; we’d have to survive with an empty heart or something.” I explained.  
“Yeah, she’d say something like that.” Souda agreed. “Except she wouldn’t be really sad at all. She’d act sad but in actuality wouldn’t feel it.”   
“Yeah, she’s said any emotions she may show are just learned behaviours.” I added.   
“Isn’t she a sociopath or something?” Souda asked.  
“She said she closely relates to them, but doesn’t fit the criteria.” I answered.   
“Hmm…” Souda mumbled quietly. “I mean, that would make sense. That’s how she was immune to Junko’s effects.”   
“But to me at least, it’s unclear how she doesn’t fit the criteria.” I added.  
“I dunno man, but to my understanding; sociopaths only think for themselves, don’t mind destroying people to get what they want so they feel no guilt or remorse or any emotions really and they have big ambitions.” Souda tried to explain.  
“Ah. But with Tairo, she can’t feel anything emotionally, she has ambitions that would be unachievable to normal people but she can achieve them no problem, and I think maybe the most defining thing about her is how she cares for other people. Still bear in mind she doesn’t care for anyone via emotions but through her logic and common sense she’s able to care.” I tried to contribute.   
“Man, she’s damn complicated.” Souda sighed.


End file.
